Mirror Gem/Ocean Gem
This is an episode from Marshall Universe. Summary Mirror Gem: Marshall befriends a magical mirror that can mysteriously communicate with him. Ocean Gem: The ocean disappears on the first day of summer, and Adventure Bay is in a panic. Characters Mirror Gem Major Characters Marshall Tundra Dusty Princess Rosie Skye Minor Characters Blizzard Avalanche Mayor Goodway Alex Mr. Porter Cap'n Turbot Rocky Ocean Gem Major Characters Marshall Tundra Dusty Princess Leo Rosie Ryder Skye Water Clones Minor Characters Blizzard Avalanche Mayor Goodway Rocky Ocean Zuma Chase Mr. Porter Jake Alex Cap'n Turbot Onion Story Mirror Gem Marshall: (On the phone with Rosie) What? Why not? Rosie: Marshall., I told you, I can't hang out today. I have tennis practice. And then Mom wants to go out for a family dinner. But she said I could hang out all day tomorrow and I can come over all the time now that it's summer vacation. Marshall: What's summer vacation? Rosie: You know, when school gets out for the summer? Marshall: I've never been to this - how do you say? - "school". How does it work? Rosie: Its a place where you go to learn. It's full of desks, chalkboards... Marshall: Hmm. Rosie: ...books, maps. Marshall: I see. (Princess assembles all the things that Rosie mentioned) Marshall: Yep, it's all coming together. Princess: So, how do we begin our "school"? Marshall: Ugh...I... I don't know! This is everything Rosie told me. Why do I never ask follow-up questions?! Who will teach little Marshall now!? Princess: Teach you?! Marshall! If only I had known that's what you really wanted! TWOOOAH! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! We found this gem-powered mirror at the Galaxy Warp. It can capture and display any event it's witnessed in all of Gem history. It'll offer you everything you've ever wanted to know about your fellow Gems and our culture. Marshall: I must be very important to Gem culture. Princess: It's just you in there. It hasn't even been activated. Show us the Galaxy Warp... The mirror does nothing) Princess: Show us the Galaxy Warp. Oh, come on! Marshall: Whoa! Haha! Princess: I know you've seen it. It is in pretty rough shape. It must finally be broken. What a shame. Marshall: Doesn't seem broken to me. Princess: Oh well. I guess that's the end of our school. Marshall: Whoa. Wha... So you could say...School's out for summer? Princess: Yes. Good, Marshall. There are many ways to say the same thing. Marshall: School's out! (Runs out of the house) Princess: Hmm. The asymmetry of this pile is really starting to bother me. Marshall: School's out! Happy summer vacation, Marshall. Happy summer vacation, Beach City! Yeah! Avalanche and Blizzard: Hey! Marshall: (slams into Lars) Blizzard: Er, watch where you're going you little...Mmmmarshall! Marshall: Sorry! I'm just so excited for summer. Are you excited for summer? I'm so excited for summer! Avalanche: Uh, I think I'm as excited as I can get about setting up extra seating for the summer rush. But Blizzard has big plans. Blizzard: You bet I do! All those out-of-town summer babes traveling away from home without their boy pups, if you know what I mean. Marshall: Nope. Blizzard: Maybe I'll get a few numbers. Maybe I'll even...call one. Avalanche: Ha! Well, yeah, maybe I'll meet a new friend. Marshall: That's a great idea - A special new friend to have fun on the beach with in the summer. Maybe if I keep using the mirror to guide me, I'll walk backwards into my own beach-summer-fun buddy! Lars: Next time you see me, I'll be on the arm of a hot girl pup. Avalanche: You can stop talking about it now. Marshall: ♪ Wo Wo Wo Wo ♪ Wo Wo Wo Wo ♪ Wo Wo Hee-Hee ♪ From Truck: Mayor Goodway Mirror: Er, watch where you're going you little... Marshall: Huh? (The truck is coming towards Marshall) From Truck: Mayor Goodway Marshall: Nooooo! Mayor Goodway: Car wash kid, what are you doing?! Marshall: I don't know. Why were you driving down the boardwalk? Mayor Goodway: I'm the mayor - I'm not going to -walk- anywhere. Now, go get run over somewhere else. I'm late for a speech. From Truck: Mayor Goodway. Mayor Goodway. Marshall: What just happened? Mirror: (laughs) Marshall: You work! This is so cool! What's it like being a mirror? Mirror: You work! Marshall: So you can repeat stuff? Mirror: Yeah! Mayor Goodway: Hello, Adventure Bay, my friends! It's great to be here to celebrate the coming season. A warm summer breeze wafts through the air. Marshall: PBHT! (the crowd snickers) Mayor Goodway: We all look forward to the sounds of the summer season... Mirror: PBHT! Mayor Goodway: ...the smells of the busy boardwalk... Mirror: PBHT! Mayor Goodway: ...The hot, wet ocean wind... Mirror: PBHT! Mayor Goodway: ...The time to take that pressure that's built up all year and just let it out. Mirror: PBHT! (the crowd laughs) Marshall: Wow, you picked that up fast. (time skip to nighttime) Mirror: PBHT! Marshall: Haha! You got a lot of mileage out of that joke. You're pretty funny for a mirror. Mirror: You're pretty funny for a mirror. Marshall: I'm not a mirror. Mirror: You're pretty funny for a -- Mmmarshall! Marshall: You made something new! Say something else! Mirror: Mmmmarshall -- is -- a new friend. Marshall: Really? Mirror: Haha! Yeah! Marshall: You're my friend, too! Mirror: Hahahahaha! Marshall: I got to go tell the Gems. Mirror: Noooo! Marshall: Don't be shy, they'll love you. Mirror: Noooo! Marshall: Don't worry, they're a good audience. (Marshall enters the lookout) Marshall: Guys! Wait 'till you see... Dusty: Yo! Mars-dog! Princess: Hello, Marshall. Tundra: Howdy. Bang. Dusty: Want to see something hilarious? (Moves M.C. Bear Bear towards the pile from earlier, now stacked neatly. Princess thrusts her spear through it) Dusty: Hahaha! Princess: You don't understand. Symmetrical means both sides have to be the same! Oh, gosh! (Puts M.C. Bear-Bear into a pile of other stabbed stuff) Marshall: M.C. Bear-Bear! Okay, that's great. Anyway, I fixed the mirror! Princess: Excellent work, Marshall! Marshall: You didn't tell me it's like a person. (The gems became shocked) Princess: Wait. What? Marshall: Say "Hey"....Little buddy... Uh...excuse us. Come on. You want to come out, don't you? You have so much to say and funny noises to share from across the ages. Are we not beach-summer-fun buddies? Mirror: PBHT! Marshall: Haha! Just couldn't help yourself, huh? Mirror: Just for - you - Mmmmarshall! (laughs repeatedly) Princess: It's talking to him? It shouldn't be able to do that. I-it should just be following orders... Dusty: Tundra, do something. Tundra: Marshall. (walks towards him) Mirror: Hahaha! -- Noooo! Tundrat: You should just give us back the mirror. It will be safer where we can watch it. Dusty: Yeah, let's bubble it! Mirror: Noooo! (Echoing repeatedly) Noooo! Marshall: Wha... Tundra: Marshall. Don't make me have to take it from you. Marshall: It doesn't want to go with you. Don't you hear it screaming? Tundra: Marshall, it's just a mirror, a tool. It can't want anything. (Tundra reaches her paw towards the mirror) Mirror: (Echoing repeatedly) Noooo! Marshall: (growls) It wants to be with me! (Slaps Tundra's paw away, which hits her in the face and knocks her glasses off.) Marshall: (gasps) (Tundra looks extremely angry) Marshall: (runs out of the house) Aah-aah!! I'm sorry! Tundra: (Puts glasses back on) That pup is in big trouble. Princess: Tundra, wait! I'm sure he didn't understand what he was doing! Tundra: Fan out. Marshall: (hides behind a rock) (pants) What am I gonna do? What's their problem with you? Are you trying to say something? Mirror: (whirs - distorted) Away from home - Let - Me - Out! Marshall: I don't understand! Princess (distantly): Marshall! Marshall: Come on! I want to help you! What can I do? Mirror: (shows image of Marshall pulling the gem from the back of the mirror) Marshall: (grabs gem and pulls on it) (grunts) Ah! (The mirror shatters) (The gem levitates, soon forming a Gem.) Marshall: Wha... Skye: Thank you... You didn't- (falls forward, but is caught by Marshall) You actually talked to me. You helped me! It's Marshall, right? Marshall: Mm. Skye: I'm Skye. Are you really a Crystal Pup? Marshall: Yeah! Skye: But you set me free. Marshall: But- Wha... Tundra: Marshall! (The Crystal Pups run forward and summon their weapons.) Marshall: Wait! Skye: You... (raises a huge water-arm out of the ocean) You three knew I was in there, and you didn't do anything. Did you even wonder who I used to be?! (Skye slams the water-arm onto the Crystal Pups, trapping Tundra underneath it.) Princess: Marshall, run! Marshall: What are you doing? Skye: I'm Skye, and you can't keep me trapped here anymore! Marshall: Huh? Skye: They're not going to let us leave. Marshall: Leave? Skye: (parts the ocean in half to make a path) Marshall, come with me. Marshall: Where? Skye: Home. Marshall: B-b-but... B-but I... Uh... Skye: Fine. Tundra: (punches water arm away) Skye: Don't trust them, Marshall. Goodbye. (steps into the parted water and the path vanishes) (A huge wave knocks Marshall and Tundra back.) Princess: Marshall! Are you okay? Marshall: Yeah. I'm fine. So, that was another Gem? Princess: Yes. Tundra: Marshall, you're grounded. (to be continued...) Ocean Gem Marshall: I'm...grounded? Princess: Yes, you're grounded! Tundra: You disobeyed an order. Dusty: (grabs shovel) And now we're gonna bury you 'til you've learned your lesson! Marshall: Aah! That's not how grounding works! (The door opens, and Ryder walks in.) Marshall: Ryder? Ryder: Uh, you guys better come check this out. Mayor Goodway: W-w-wha? Crowd: Wait. What the... Where did it go? Whoa! Marshall: The ocean! Mayor Goodway: Hey, it's those magical pups! What's going on here? Tundra: The ocean is gone, obviously. Mayor Goodway: That's right. Now it's just a desert. No one wants to take a vacation to... Adventure Desert! Aww, we're gonna lose all our summer business! Blizzard: And all the beach babes! Aw! Mr. Porter: Who's gonna buy my fruits? Raimondo: And see my circus acts? Cap'n Turbot: Who's gonna have fun at Funland? Mayor Goodway: As mayor, I DEMAND you explain this immediate-- ly Tundra: (slaps megaphone out of Mayor's hand) It was Skye. Marshall: Skye? Princess: She's the Gem you released from the mirror. (projects image of Skye) Crowd: That's incredible. How did you do that? Marshall: But she's a Gem, just like us. Princess: There's a lot you don't know about Gems, Marshall. How could I have known the Gem contained in that mirror would be so powerful? Rosie: Where are you going, Marshall? Marshall: I'm leaving to fix what I did to our home. I was the one who set Skye free from the mirror. Now it's my fault the ocean's gone. I'm gonna bring the ocean back or get really thirsty trying. Ryder: Wait up, kiddo. I'm coming with you. Rosie: I want to help, too. Also, I feel weird being in your house if you're not here. Leo: (roars) (puts paw on Marshall's head) Princess: Clearly, we're coming too. Tundra: You're un-grounded, by the way. Dusty: Whoo-hoo! Road trip! Mayor Goodway: (Cries and pours water from hose onto sand) Ryder: How about some tunes? This was one of Katie's favorites (Loud rock music begins to play) Dusty and Princess: (uncomfortable laughing) Ryder: What do you think, Tundra? (Tundra kicks open the van door, and rolls out.) (Timeskip) Marshall: I can't believe Skye would do this. Gems shouldn't fight each other. Princess: We're always fighting Gems, actually. Marshall: (gasps) What?! Princess: Oh, how do I put this? All Gems aren't necessarily...good. Dusty: All those monster we fight used to be just like us! Right, Princess? Princess: (flashback of previous fought monsters) Yes. But they've become corrupted and broken. We have to take care of them, subdue them, contain them. It's the best we can do for them, for now. If we don't, then... (They find a huge Water Tower) Rosie: That's some magical destiny stuff, right there. Ryder: Guys, I just had the best idea for an album cover. Tundra: This is it. Skye is here. Princess: I don't understand. What does she want with the ocean? Rosie: (looking at the water) Whoa. Look at all this. It's - it's just like a giant aquarium. Skye (booming echo): You shouldn't be here! Tundra: She sensed us. Marshall: Skye, it's me, Marshall! (Skye forms her own head made out of water.) Skye: Go away, before I make you. Marshall: But we're beach-summer-fun buddies! Skye: (forms Marshall's head from water) (as Steven) Noooo! (forms her own head again) You're one of them. One of the Crystal Pups. Dusty and Princess: (growl) Tundra: (puts paws on them) Easy. Marshall: What do you mean? We're all Gems, right? Just let us help you. Skye: You don't understand. Just leave me alone... Marshall: We're not leaving, Skye. Not until you give us back our ocean! -- Aah! Skye: I said... (forms water clone of Marshall, and the Marshall clone stretches his arm forward to force Marshall back* Leave me alone! Marshall: Ah! (Water clones of the Crystal Pups appear.) Princess: Ryder, pups, you stay behind us. We'll handle this. Ryder: Sounds good to me! (Crystal Pups and the water clones summon their weapons) Dusty: Ruh-oh. Tundra: Stand together. Don't let them separate us. (gets punched by Tundra Water Clone) Marshall: Tundra! (Tundra and water Tundra engage in combat) Dusty: (Uses whip to grab rocks) (Throws them at her water clone, but water clone keeps dodging) Aw, come on! Aah! (gets lifted and then thrown down by water Dusty's whip) Well, as long as we're playing fair... (transforms into Purple Puma) Ahhh! Princess: (Slices water clone in half with her spear) Haha! (two halves each create one water Princess) (summons another spear) I hate fighting me. Leo: (Roars supersonic waves at water Marshall) Rosie: Come on, Leo! Marshall: You can take me! (Water Marshall stretches his arms forward and slams Leo into Ryder's van) Ryder: Oh no, not the van! Marshall: Revenge! Rosie: Revenge! Marshall and Rosie: (Scream and use a water gun on water Marshall) (Water Marshall traps them in bubble heads) Ryder: Pups! Rosie: (is able to lose breath) Marshall: (Muffled distress sounds) (Ryder hits water Marshall with his van) Marshall: Rosie! Ryder: Is this a NORMAL magical mission for you? 'Cause I'm not so sure how comfortable I am with you going on these any-mo-o-o--re!!!! (Ryder's van is picked up and thrown, along with Ryder who is still in the van) Marshall: Ryder! Ryder: (coughs and crawls out of van) Marshall: Ryder! Ryder! Are you OK? Ryder: Ugh, I think my leg's broken. See, this is why we wear seatbelts. Marshall: Skye, I don't want to fight anymore. (Water Marshall hurls a ball of water at Marshall) Marshall: I said, "I DON'T WANT TO FIGHT"! Marshall: (summons shield and the water hits it) (Metallic noise, magical reverberation, the water clones disappear) Dusty: Huh? Mm. Princess: (gasps) Rosie: Marshall? Marshall: Skye, I'm coming up to see you. So please don't drown me. Rosie: Wait, Marshall! (Skye makes a water hand, which lifts him to the top of the tower) Marshall: (gasps for air, his body encased in a bubble) Skye? Skye: What are you doing here, Marshall? Marshall: What? I - No! What are you doing here? This thing, the ocean, this is CRAZY! Can't we work this out? We Gems should be friends. Whoa! Skye: Don't you know anything, Marshall? Your friends, they don't really care about other Gems. All they care about is the Earth. But I never believed in this place... Marshall: Wha...? Skye: I just want to go home... Marshall: I know how important home can be. But that's why I'm here. You took the ocean away, and the ocean is an important part of my home. Skye: I'm only using the ocean because my gem is cracked. If I just stretch it far enough... (sighs) This is never going to work. Marshall: I can fix your gem. I have healing powers. Skye: Wait, you have healing powers? Marshall: I know, right? Skye: Oh, what should I... Marshall: Oh, uh, sorry. This might be a little weird. Skye What? Steven: (licks hand, slaps spit onto Skye's gem) Skye: (shudders) (her gem is restored, as her eyes become normal and she sprouts a pair of water-wings) Thank you, Marshall! Marshall: No prob, bob. Skye: ...It's Skye. Marshall: Yeah. Skye: Okay. Bye. (she flies into the galaxy) Marshall: Oh! (Skye's Tower begins to collapse.) Tundra: The whole tower's coming down! Ryder: What about Marshall?! (Leo and Rosie look at each other with determination) Marshall: Aaaaahh!!! Whoooaaa-aaaah!!! (Rosie and Leo emerge from a portal) Rosie: Grab my paw! (Stretches out paw) Marshall: (Stretches out paw) (Marshall grabs Rosie's paw) Rosie: Gotcha! (Marshall, Rosie, and Leo teleport back) Ryder: Steven! (Water falls on the gang) Mayor Goodway: (Cries, still pouring water onto the sand) ...huh? Blizzard: Yes! Babe city, here we com...! Avalanche: (Shoves Blizzard into the water) Avalanche: Whoa! (Ryder's bubbled van emerges from the water, Marshall unbubbles it) Dusty: That's how you do it! (Ryder's van falls apart even more) Princess: Well, what's that thing you always say about the pork chops and the hot dogs? Rosie: Look! (Crowd cheering and laughing) (Mayor Goodway runs forward and embraces Marshall, the crowd follows) Rosie: Hahahaha! Dusty: Mm (Hugs Leo) (Ryder is crying in front of his van and Cap'n Turbot hands him a handkerchief) Tundra: So, Skye made it off planet. Princess: What does this mean for us? Tundra: We wait and see. Marshall: See you, Lapis. (Zooms in on a single twinkling star) Marshall: Wherever you are. (episode ends)